


It's Hard to Say Goodbye, So Just Don't

by clayinthemud



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clayinthemud/pseuds/clayinthemud
Summary: In which Agent Stone quits and Robotnik is shocked to find out why.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 13
Kudos: 170





	It's Hard to Say Goodbye, So Just Don't

"I'm quitting."

Robotnik snapped his head around to where Stone was standing, silently, behind him. Stone wouldn't meet his eyes, and he held his arm is his hand.

"What do you mean, you're quitting?" Robotnik snapped, shocked and angry. He hadn't quite registered the hurt that bled into his tone. "Out of nowhere? You're just- abandoning me!"

That's when Robotnik realized Stone was sniffling. He couldn't quite tell as Stone was facing the ground. "Sir-" Stone's voice heavy with emotion, he carried on. "Please- don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"It wouldn't be hard at all if you weren't quitting at all!" Robotnik exclaimed, turning his chair around fully to stare angrily at his agent. "Why on Earth would you be quitting now?"

Stone swallowed, still avoiding his boss's gaze. "Sir," He whispered. "Please, just understand- I don't have the time-"

Immediately Stone regretted how he had phrased it.

"The time!? You don't have the time for me? What kind of idiotic, self-centered, bullshit excuse is that!? You don't have the time? You're wasting my time, Agent Stone, I'll have you know-"

"Doctor, please." Stone begged, effectively shutting Ivo up, for now. He shakily reached into his suit pocket, pulling out a worn, folded paper. Robotnik watched with narrow eyes as Stone handed him the paper.

Eyeing the agent, Robotnik opened the paper (absently noting the dry tear blotches), and began reading.

"Dear Mr. Aban Stone, as you have requested, we rescheduled your chemo...therapy...apointment...? But, we must inform you that it cannot be rescheduled again due to risk of your safety-?" Robotnik tore his eyes away from the offending paper and carefully took Stone in. His slightly ragged appearance, short breathing, and the pitiful tears in his eyes. 

Robotnik tapped his gloves and Stone's vitals came up. Jesus Christ, how had he not noticed how bad it had gotten?

"Agent Stone," Ronotnik began carefully. "Are you telling me you've been diagnosed with cancer?"

Agent Stone shuffled slightly, eyes downcast. "Sir, please, I really tried to tell you earlier- I just couldn't! I've been putting it off for a while and I finally decided to quit today, because- well, my chemo is tomorrow and-" He stammered.

Robotnik slammed the paper down onto his lap. "What the fuck, Stone? You didn't tell me, why? No-" He cut Stone off, ignoring the look of hurt that Stone flashed him. "I don't want to hear it. Why on Earth are you still here with me? You- you have a family, Agent! Why the hell didn't you quit sooner?"

"Doctor?" Agent Stone stammered.

"How long have you known?"

Stone bit his lip.

"How long, Agent Stone!?"

Stone sighed. "A month."

Robotnik let out a scoff. "You've been working for me, while you have cancer, for a month!? Instead of being at home? Why the fuck haven't you quit yet?"

Stone couldn't tell him the truth. That he knew it would hurt the doctor, that he couldn't stay away, that he didn't actually have anyone else, and most of all: that Agent Stone was in love with him.

"Sir-"

"Answer the question, Stone. Stop being an idiot."

"I'm in love with you!" Agent Stone exclaimed. "I'm in love with you, and I couldn't just leave you to deal with everything alone. I know you don't need me around, and you probably don't even want me around, but dammit, Doctor! I love you! Okay-?"

Stone was interrupted by lips smashing into his, and a gloved hand tangling into his hair. Stone quickly kissed back, deepening the kiss and pressing himself against the doctor. He lifted his hands and placed them gently on Robotnik's face, eyes growing wet again.

The broke apart and Stone gasped for air. "Doctor-"

Stone was cut off by his hair getting yanked, and his neck bending back. Robotnik placed his lips against Stone's jaw, the fuzzy texture of Stone's beard against his lips odd but not unwelcome. Lips drifted downwards and sucked gently against Stone's neck, making Stone let out a soft noise.

"Doctor," Stone whined as Robotnik slapped Stone's hands away when he tried to touch his doctor. "Please, c'mon- I wanna-"

"I know what you want, Stone." Robotnik growled against Stone's neck, the vibrations making Stone shiver. Robotnik tightened his hold on Stone's hair and Stone bit back a moan. 

Robotnik bit down gently, not wanting to hurt his agent too badly. He definitely wanted to leave a mark, though. 

"Do you, Doctor?" Stone murmured. 

Robotnik pulled back and let go of the agent. He untangled his hand from Stone's hair, ignoring Stone's whine of disappointment. 

"Oh, yes, Agent." Doctor Robotnik smirked. "I believe I do."

Agent Stone gave him a confused look.

"But, you can't have it. Not tonight, anyways. You just told me you have cancer, Stone, and you really think I'm gonna, what, dick you down right before your chemotherapy the next day?" Robotnik snapped.

Agent Stone pursed his lips, looking away. "I mean, I wouldn't be opposed-"

"Shut it, Agent, the adult is talking." Robotnik snapped. "You do know that you having chemotherapy is pointless, right?"

Stone blinked, hurt. Did the doctor just want him to die? That was harsh, even for the doctor. "I thought-"

"Stone," Robotnik prattled on. "Those doctors are useless and stupid."

Agent Stone liked to disagree. "Doctor, they're doctors. I don't think they're very stupid with their doctorates in medical science."

"Agent, I have five doctorates." Robotnik deadpanned. "And I also have the cure to cancer. Because I'm the smartest person in the word, and everyone else is stupid. You've let yourself suffer for a whole month because, what? You were afraid to hurt my feelings? You're not quitting, Agent Stone. Not if I have anything to say about it." 

Agent Stone gaped. Of course! Of course the doctor had a cure! God, Stone really was stupid, wasn't he? But, wait-

"Doctor, if you have the cure, why not publicise it?"

Robotnik gave him an odd look. "I hate every single human on the planet except for you, Agent. If their doctors are too stupid to find a cure, then they're too stupid to exist."

Agent Stone didn't really think that was fair, but it's not like he could convince Robotnik otherwise. And besides, the doctor just said that he didn't hate him! Well, kissing him should've been a clue to that, but Agent Stone is anything but observant. Maybe Robotnik will cure him, and they could start dating, and move in together, and get married, and have kids- well, maybe not kids. Stone didn't want children to be around the doctor, so maybe cats. Agent Stone is getting ahead of himself. It was just one kiss, after all.

But, there'd be many more in the future.


End file.
